And No One Leaves
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: You'll be okay and in time you'll learn just as I did you must find happiness right where you are. Creature! Collection.
1. Within The Darkness Comes Warmth

**Within the Darkness Comes Warmth**

It was cold. It was always cold. You could never feed the hunger inside of you - the hunger that craved warmth.

Each unique snowflake fell onto the floor one after the other l, freezing the material solid. A sheet of ice blanketed the floor making it so you could easily ice skate from one side of the island to the other. The wind blew the snow across the ice which added to the cold temperature of the building.

For a minute you sense a presence - another being. However, you turn the corner just to see it was your brother, soullessly hovering over the body of a corpse that was gone a skeleton years ago.

The human was gone now too, left behind was only his secrets, bones, and the yellow left eye patch he stole from one of the other humans you helped him kill. He also left the weird human-like sea creatures behind but they didn't have souls, to begin with, they were just lifeless corpses.

You almost run out of hope to ever be warm again when more humans come. The humans shine their white lights which blind you and makes you retreat for a while, hibernating in the darkest corner of the night.

After a while, though the lights vanished and upon investigation, you realize that your home has been completely remodeled. It confuses you why the humans chose now to come after all the years they would just pass and overlook it. The humans with the light had destroyed everything the first human had done - gone was the filthy warn down building and left was a regal palace. The walls were no longer falling down due to the light hitting them, there was a rooftop on the building and there was no more snow. Most importantly, there were still humans.

As per destiny, you learn quickly that the humans who are left behind can't make the white light which gives you full rein to get your warmth out of their mouths. It was like a simple winter wonderland for you and your brothers because as the darkness was still present, you could now get warm and you were no longer hungry just leaving the humans with their blank soulless expressions.

* * *

Word Count: 379

Assignment 11 - Task 12: Write about what notable horrors Ekrizdis could have performed at Azkaban, or what evidence could have been discovered after the island was located. (Inferi, beaten up walls from dark spells, run-down building, dead body)

Character Appreciation: (creature) Dementor

Disney Challenge; write about someone coming to terms with a special ability - Dementor accepts his hunger for warmth by getting a steady supply of warmth

Book Club: The count; No character names, eye patch, and secret

Showtime; Destiny

Amber's Attic; Write about someone learning to rise above their sadness

Count Your Buttons; Filthy

Em's Emporium; Write about hitting rock bottom. Alt - write about building something from scratch.

Lo's Lodown; overlooked

Yearly 352 Challenge; (Restriction) No names

Yearly Resolutions: Write about a creature, Write a 5 drabble/one-shot collection based around the same prompt. (Second person creature fics)

Yearly Insane House; (Location) Azkaban

Film festival; jail, secrets

Chocolate Frogs; Moke: Write about someone who prefers to be alone

Hot Air Balloon; Regal

Eagle Day; Luna Lovegood; (Action) Searching, (Color) Yellow

Gobstones; Yellow Stone - Obsession, (Word) Blank, (Trait) Pessimism, (Word) Simple

Faerie Day; Winter Faerie; Snow, White, Cold, Snowflake, Unique, Winter, Freeze, Wonderland, Ice Skating, Hibernate

Build a Zoo; Penguins - Azkaban

Non-Creature Boot Camp; Dementor; Jail

Character Diversity Boot Camp; Dementor; Pass

Are you Crazy Enough to do it; (magical creature/race) Inferi


	2. Hidebehind The Trees

**Hidebehind the Trees**

"Look out!" a human shouts but it's no use because you've already pounced and bit into the unexpecting victim. Surprisingly though, the other human, a boy with blue hair is just staring at you in aw. Once you're done with his friend you look at him with fangs showing, trying to get him to run because you loved a chase. The human, however, just innocently puts his hand out to you making you freeze in place. Not only can he see you but he is actually trying to touch you. You want to show him just exactly why they should be terrified of you but something is keeping you back.

"Remind me never to piss you off," the human laughs, stepping closer to you, his yellow eyes searching yours and again you try to pounce but this time you are flown backward by an invisible force field. Somehow this human is controlling your power and you're useless against it. Your hubris is causing you to feel superior to the human, but you soon learn that the human is far more superior to you. For the first time in your life, you have a glimpse into what your victims feel: fear.

"Don't be afraid," the human whispers. "I won't hurt you, but I do have to make sure you don't hurt me."

You stop trying to pounce on him as it's proven time and time again to be useless. Instead, you try to hide by shaping into anything you can think of.

First, you try a dog; brown fur with black spots with a tail and paws and everything. However, it takes the boy less than five minutes to find you hidden underneath a bush. You sneer and growl at him which makes him laugh and you shape into something else, running away efficiently.

After a few more times shaping into different animals both big and small; you've come to believe that the human will never leave you alone. You even tried to shape into one of those big striped cat-like things, a lion, maybe? However, it didn't succeed, the human wouldn't leave you in peace. You just participated in an ongoing game of chase, dancing around each other, you running away with him not far behind, following with perfect grace. You can't exactly ask him why he is being so bloody annoying, however, you can't let them know that you know the human language.

The human tries to pass you a purple round object. You just stare at him and he puts it to his mouth and takes a small bite. "You got to be hungry, eat some."

You are hungry and your mouth is dry, but you don't want to submit to the human. He just looks at you with that dopey smile that makes you want to throw up, does he really think that looks cute? Why can't he just leave you alone? For crying out loud, you kill humans for sport, why in Merlin's name do this human want to be your friend? You don't understand humans at all - you never even tried too, but for some reason this particular human makes you want to understand him. He makes you feel something you've never felt before: a mix between anticipation and pure fear.

"I need you to let me touch it," he said, days later looking at you with serenity and a somewhat pained expression. You had hurt yourself on a cherry blossom colored rose thorn bush while trying to dodge out of his presence. "I can help you."

You finally give in and let the human touch you, their touch is soft, welcoming almost. You're unaware at that moment, but that is the moment you finally submitted to the human. Days pass and the human is still stalking you. You finally have allowed him to feed you the purple fruit and you're surprised by the bitter but delicious taste. After a week you become prone to always having the human around, and after a month, you accept him as a friend, even. What you swore would never happen did and you became close with the human and even began to protect him. The human had squirmed his way in and stolen your loyalty and your heart. Unbeknowing to you, the human, who you learned was named Teddy, was just as lonely as you and together, you were partners. Together, you were reaching endless heights in never-ending nights, traveling and haunting the woods of northern America, dodging the vigilantes and leaving a trail of red wherever you went.

* * *

Word Count: 764

Assignment 11 - Task #6: Write about someone having control over a dark creature or creatures.

Eagle Day; Marietta Edgecombe; (Word) Defend, (Emotion) Fear

Gobstones: Pink Stone - Fear, (action) dancing, (trait) animal lover, (Word) Ongoing

Hot Air Balloon: (Dialogue) "Look out!"

Faerie Day; Animal Faerie; Growl, Animal, Cute, Big, Small, Stripes, Spots, Fur, Paws, Tail

TV Addicts; Marvel's Daredevil: (colour) Red, (word) Vigilante, (relationship) Partners

Character Appreciation; (Word) Sneer

Disney Challenge; Reindeers Are Better Than People - Write about someone who prefers animals to people.

Book Club; Governor Dragna: (word) fear, (word) power, (food) plum

Showtime; (Word) Hubris

Amber's Attic; Habanero: Write about someone who thinks they're better than someone else.

Count Your Buttons; "I need you to let me touch it." , serenity

Lyric Alley; Reaching endless heights in never ending nights

Ami's Audio Admirations; No Such Thing As — Write about a Sceptic.

Sophie's Shelf; Sunny Baudelaire: Task: Write about a person biting another person.

Em's Emporium; House Ravenclaw: (quote) "I am certain of nothing but of the holiness of the heart's affections and the truth of the imagination." -John Keats

Lo's Lowdown; "Remind me never to piss you off."

Days of The Week; June 12, 2018 - Red Rose Day: Write about someone being gifted with red roses. Alternatively, write about someone being pricked by the thorn of a rose.

Summer Prompts; (word) Travel(ing)

Color Prompts; Cherry Blossom

Flowers; Foxglove - (word) Heart

Fire elements; Dry

shay's Musical; Hamilton - write about someone who won't give up

Gryffindor Prompts; Brave (Teddy), (creature) Lion

Homes Mystery Challenge; (Character) Teddy Lupin

Yearly Insane House; 501. Dancing

Yearly 365; 9. Action - Running

Year resoultions; Write a fic based around a character we don't get to see in the movies, Write a story set outside of the United Kingdom, Write a 5 drabble/one-shot collection based around the same prompt.

character Diversity Boot Camp; Teddy Lupin; Little

Non-Human Boot Camp; Hidebehind; Rose

character Trait Boot Camp; Timid!

Build A Zoo; Meerkats - Little Boy - Teddy Lupin

Are you Crazy Enough to Do It - (animal) Tiger


	3. Me Plus You

**Me Plus You**

* * *

 _Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
Fly Me to the Moon - Frank Sinatra_

* * *

The rain smashes down on the top of the water above you while the thunder cracks loudly. It had been raining for a good two days straight at this point with no sign of stopping. You figure it might be safe enough to pop your head out of the water for a little bit, the chances of any of the Hogwarts students being around in this kind of weather was unlikely.

You swim up and out of the water in a swirl supporting a huge smile on your face - it had been a while since you felt fresh air - even if it was raining.

"Scorpius?"

You freeze. No one has called you that in months, not ever since you turned into a merman. You look in the direction of the voice but you don't see anyone. You're sure you heard someone call your name. "Hello?"

A figure appears next to the side of the lake and blue eyes meet grey - you're shocked at first you haven't seen him since you were human. There in front of you is none other than Albus Severus Potter, your old roommate and best friend, soaking wet from the rain. He must have been under the invisibility cloak which is why you couldn't see him at first.

"Where have you been? You've missed so many classes," Albus said in shock. "And why are you swimming in the middle of a thunderstorm? And why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it."

It was clear that he didn't know, poor sweet faithful Albus. You didn't want to have to tell him that you were never coming back to Hogwarts. That you were trapped here in the Black Lake for all of eternity.

You smile at him but don't answer any of his questions. Instead, you lift your tail, which is covered in dark green scales, out of the water and splash him.

"Was that a... tail?" He asked in disbelief, it was a shock for him to see you like this; merfolk don't usually associate with humans. Not that You were normal merfolk.

Albus reached out to touch your tail, confusion written all over his face. "How did it happen?"

"I can show you," you answer holding out a hand for him to take. Albus hauls his shirt and shoes off and takes your hand willingly. You pull him into the water, holding him around the middle as you dive deep into The Black Lake. Albus casts lumos so he can see where you were going but you can see perfectly in the water, a benefit of your species. In the far corner of the lake is a passageway, hidden from humans, which leads to a magnificent glimmering cave with waterfalls cascading down into the lake.

"It's beautiful," Albus was in awe, it wasn't every day that a human could get here easily. Not without a merperson bringing them here, and all the other merfolk you've met hate humans, they hate you. You dream of becoming human again, even though you know it's impossible. You miss my old life. You miss being normal. You miss not being so goddamn lonely all the time.

"It's even more beautiful in winter when the waterfalls turn to ice. If you drink the water in this spring you turn into a merman," you explain sitting next to Albus on the cave floor. "I learned this the hard way after falling victim to a siren who decided not to eat me... I miss you too."

"Is there any way to turn back?" Albus asked sadly and you shake your head.

"Not to my knowledge." You move over to your pile of firewood and light it, putting a fish you caught earlier on a stick over the flames. The other merpeople eat their fish raw but you still haven't acquired the taste for anything uncooked yet so you bake it in the fire you manage to set. You bake it until it's a cinnamon color, indicating that it's fully cooked. You take it off the stick and break it in half, offering some to Albus.

"I don't eat anything with eyes," Albus refused which made you laugh.

"The eyes are the best part."

"What's that?" Albus asked pointing towards your soulmate tattoo at the end of your tail. It was a picture of a black heart.

"Merpeople have soulmates decided for them by the Gods or some shit," you shrug. "Whoever has a matching tattoo is supposed to be your soulmate."

Albus processed this information and looked between you and the water for a long time. After a while, he scooped up some water and brought it to his lips. "Albus, wait!"

However, it was too late Albus' legs were already forming into a tail with fuschia scales. Once the transformation was complete he looked at you with a smile.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I had no other choice," Albus moved so you could see his tail tattoo, a matching one to yours. You reached out and traced the outline of the black heart, "How did you know?"

"I had a birthmark in the same shape," Albus shrugged. "I just knew that I belonged down here with you. I can do that and we can still be together if I'm a merman too."

"It takes guts to be as gentle and kind as you are," you whisper, tears welling up in your eyes. You lean towards him, tilting your head so you could kiss him passionately.

Albus laughed. "Anything with forever and you in it sounds great to me."

You look at him with a huge smile. For the first time since you turned into a merman, you felt happy and ready to take on anything the future held with Albus by your side.

* * *

 _Hey, honey, you could be my drug_  
 _You could be my new prescription_  
 _Too much could be an overdose_  
 _All this trash talk make me itchin'_  
 _Oh my my_  
 _Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
 _Everybody talks, too much_  
 _Everybody talks - Neon trees_

* * *

Word Count: 1053

Assignment 12; Gardening Task 9; Write about a secret passageway in Hogwarts. {Passage in the Black Lake going to a secret cave}

Eagle Day; Lorcan Scamander; (restriction) not more than two characters in a story (bonus); (emotion) lonely

World Cup Challenge; Albus/Scorpius

Days of The Week; June 8 2018 - World Ocean Day: Write a story that takes place in, on, or under the water

Birthstones; Ruby - (dialogue) "It takes guts to be as gentle and kind as you are."

Summer Prompts; (dialogue) "Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it."

Color Prompts; Cinnamon

Flower Prompts; Peony - (sexuality) Bisexual

Fire Prompts; (object) Firewood

Shay's Music Challenge; RENT - - write about a slash couple

Gryffindor Prompts; Passionate

Star Chart; September 7 2018 - (AU) Merman [Bonus]

Character Appreciation; (Word) Faithful

Disney Challenge; True Love - Write about someone finding love unexpectedly.

Creature Feature; Makara: (creature) mermaid, Dementor: (AU) soulmate

Book Club; Dante: (word) tattoo, (word) heart, (colour) black

Showtime; Charlie's Soliloquy - (object) Shoes

Amber's Attic; Pinocchio: Write about someone who wants to be normal.

Count Your Buttons; "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees, Soulmate!AU, scales, "It's because we have no other choice."

Lyric Alley; That we still could be

Ami's Audio Admirations; A Fish? — Write a fic using the prompts: (setting) The Black Lake, (dialogue) "I don't eat anything with eyes.", (colour) dark green

Sophie's Shelf; Olivia Caliban: Write about someone who enjoys giving things to people. {Albus gave his life up to be with Scorpius}

Em's Emporium; Scorpius Malfoy: Write a fanon pairing.

Lo's Lowdown; Pavel Checkov - (dialogue) "I can do that!"

Hot Air Balloon; (Creature) Merperson

Gobstones; White Stone - Future, (weather) thunderstorm, (Action) Kissing, (Action) Baking

Homes Mystery Challenge; Lumos

Water Faerie; Ice, Rain, Swirl, Tears, Water, Wet, Lake, Cascade, Waterfall, Splash

Film Festival; "Anything with forever and you in it sounds great to me."

FBAWTFT; Queenie Goldstein; (word) Fuschia, (song) Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra, (AU) soulmate

TV Addicts; The Good Place: (AU) Soulmates, (plot point) Something is the opposite of what it's supposed to be (hello, mermaids!), (plot point) Character trying to be better (Albus turning into a merman for Scorpius - being better guy then he was when he was a human)

Yearly 356: Restriction - no more than two people in the story

Yearly Insane House: 339. (Spell) Lumos

Yearly Resolutions; Write an AU that you've never written before (Soulmate!AU and Merperson!AU), Write a cliche plot (All soulmate AUs are cliche af), Write about one of the hidden tunnels or places - (not the Room of Requirement or tunnel to Hogsmeade), Write a soulmate AU

Favorite Character Boot Camp; Scorpius Malfoy; Grey

Character Diversity Boot Camp; Scorpius Malfoy; Bake

Non-Human Boot Camp; Love

Character Trait Boot Camp; ambitious

OTP Boot Camp; Wait

Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Albus/Scorpius; Rain

Slash/femslash Boot Camp; Love

Are you Brave Enough to Do it; (AU) Soulmate!


	4. I Come Back to the Water

**I Come Back to the Water**

"You know, Trevor, you're my only friend."

"Ribbit," you reply jumping out of the human's hands. You hated when the human held you, you were a toad for Merlin sakes you liked the heat and dampness not being held. The human didn't close the door so you hop out of the room the human was in and to your dislike all you found was more humans. Who did you have to kill to find some water around here? Why did the human take you from your nice home and bring you on a train of all things? Why did humans always get squeamish around toads? Was it because you had bumpy skin? You look at the human that is looking at you and start hopping on one foot to try and make them laugh but the human just runs into a compartment. Go figure.

You follow the noise in and out of compartment after compartment let down each time by only finding more humans with not a drop of water in sight. After a while you miss your human, he might be touchy and annoying most of the time, but at least he knew to bring you to water. At home, you had a huge tank with plenty of heat and water. Oh, how you wanted to go home right now. You didn't know where the human had gone, wasn't he right behind you?

"Trevor! There you are! When we get to Hogwarts you can swim, but you have to stay in the travel case for now."

Swim? You loved swimming, you settled into the human's chest even though you hated being held there was something about the human that made you tolerate it. You guess you could say that you loved the human, after all, he did feed you and keep you clean. Plus he let you swim, swimming was always a plus.

Once you got to your new home the human let you play in the huge nature area outside. It was a wondrous place with a woodland forest of trees in the distance, a huge pond with mossy rocks all around it, and it even had berry bushes that all your favorite flies love to buzz around. The field was filled with flowers which the human loved, although the pollen was tormenting his allergies he still ran around laughing. You seen a different kind of fly land on a flower, it had matching wings but before you could stick out your tongue to eat him the human grabbed you up. "Trevor that's a butterfly, you don't want to eat that."

 _"Actually I did, thank you very much, human,"_ you thought, hopping out of his arms once more but leaving the pretty winged fly alone even if it did look delicious. You lazily flick your tongue at one of the flies by the berry bush and catch it easily. It started to rain which made you even happier, jumping around in the grass puddles at were made. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad - maybe you could get used to living here.

* * *

Word Count: 521

Assignment 12: Gardening Task 3; Write about Trevor

Character Appreciation; (plot point) Not being able to follow through with a task

Disney Challenge; Sven - Write about a pet that is more like a friend to their owner.

Lyric Alley; You(the human) didn't close the door

Ami's Audio Admirations; Comedy — Use the genre: humor

Lo's Lowdown; Nyota Uhura — write about someone with a talented tongue

Hot Air Balloon; (Weather) Rain

Yearly Insane House: 504. Jumping

Yearly 365; 81. Creature - Toad

Yearly Resolutions; Write a Trio Era fic

Eagle Day; Mandy Brocklehurst: (restriction) a story about a character with less than 50 stories in the archive (bonus)(15); (action) hopping on one foot

Character Diversity Boot Camp; Trevor; squeamish

Non-Human Boot Camp; Trevor; Berry

Minor Character Boot Camp; Trevor; Skin

Character Trait Boot Camp; humorous

Are you Crazy Enough to do it; 226. (genre) Humor


End file.
